Can There Be An Us?
by LegalOtaku
Summary: Kayla Hayshi went to Ouran Academy for Elementary School and she left to leave to America during Middle School and now she's back for High School. When she's introduced to the class, she sees 2 of her best friends, the Hitachiin Brothers [Especially Hikaru（ ー ）] After finally convincing her they "hang out". And after that, only one things one his mind. "Can there be an us?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Ouran HSHC all rights go to ****Bisco Hatori. OMG i'm SO formal. *wink* Oh! I shared this account with Brandon, and Vivian. You May Never know was made by Vivian, I came up with some of the the plot. The Day It All started to fall was mostly me and Brandon's creation. And this ones working on this one is me and Brandon. -Hannah.**

✿**Kayla's P.O.V.**✿

"Class we have a new a student." said the teacher.

Teachers are so annoying, you feel me? God. Im not THAT new, I just moved away for a couple years. please. i came to this school before. now the students are whispering. do i look familiar? not really. my friends said i looked a lot more different sinced i moved, prettier even. they shouldn't remember me at all. really.

"Okay this is Kayla Hayashi. She went to school here before in elementary, then moved away in middle to america, and i guess now she's back.

When the teacher said this i heard even more whispering. i always had a great hearing and memory. now i hear things like "oh yeah, that girl." and "i never heard of her." and then i see two faces i remember the most. kaoru and hikaru hitachiin. i've always hung out with boys and some girls cause...i dunno. i never understood their needs. like please. but they could of forgotten me. because i've been away for 4 years. people forget people in a long period of time like that. but when i look at the expression on their faces, their mouths dropped so low. i guess they did remember. i waved. not a big wave. a small cute wave. here's the thing. even though i'm not a girly girl, i'm still shy. so i'm not going to make a big move on my introduction and completely embarrass myself. they smiled at me. i smiled at them. then i look at the boy-no its definitely a girl. i know a girl when i see one. you can't trick me. i am amazing. i'm practically superhuman. hahaha no.

"Okay Kayla you'll sit right next to Hikaru. you know which ones Hikaru right?"

"Of course Mrs..."

" "

"I started walking. people were staring at me. do you want to walk too bitch? i'm JUST walking. its not very interesting. i sat down at the desk next to Hikaru.

"excuse you but i'm Kaoru."  
"Please your'e definitely Hikaru."

His mouth dropped. I look over to Kaoru who's laughing his damn head off.

"Hikaru" he said in between laughs, "she got you."

"Okay class, lets start."

The teacher talks to much. I understand that you're explaining it, but i'm not stupid. i went to study in AMERICA.

"hey"

i heard someone whisper at me. turns out it was hikaru.

"what do you want?"

"a pencil"

"no."

"why not?"

"ask the OTHER girl next to you."

"that's a boy."

he stuttered that. of course he's lying. i know him. not that much.

"oh really." i say.

"y-yeah"

"don't talk to me liar."

"WHY?!" Hikaru shouted so the whole room could hear.

Why's that boy so stupidly stubborn?

"Hikaru is there something wrong?" the teacher asks.

"SHUT UP! OKAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KAYLA? WE WERE BEST FRIENDS BEFORE? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? IS IT THAT TIME OF THE MONTH? BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A REALLY BIG BITCH!"

That boys going down, i was going to yell back when i realized the whole room shushed. so i said politely so i don't ruin my reputation.

"no."

"Excuse me Hikaru we're in class so can you wait till after class?" the teacher said with a very stern look on her face.

"s-sure"

"thank you." and she continued her lesson.

**-Hannah**✿


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Ouran HSHC all rights go to ****Bisco Hatori. ****Hi guys i'm Brandon. FIRST, i'm socially awkward. and Hannah told me to have a A/N. **

**AND Hannah will write Kayla's P.O.V. and I will Hikaru and she'll do most of the others?**

**I guess this is what we're doing? -Brandon**

**Hikaru's P.O.V. **

What happened to Kayla? Is she jealous of Haruhi? no. she wasn't EVER the jealous type. did she just hate me now? maybe. some people are like that. but Kayla wasnt some person. she was...special. when all the girls had to wear dresses they're was Kayla in a skirt. The students and some teachers told her to change. then she said. "this is the best that you're gonna get." she was unique. now shes back. this is too much. literally. i wish it could be like the "old times." the bell rings. woah. what did the teacher say? what were doing this class? i guess i have to ask Kaoru. I look at Kayla. Her hair flies behind her. it's beautiful. absolutely. wait. what am i thinking. god. stop. stop. stop. stop.

"Hey Kayla." i reach for her arm.

"What do you want." she says angrily.

"ummm...do you want to go somewhere?"

what am i thinking? i have to go to the host club. i can't go anywhere. shit. what if she says yes? thats a lifetime opportunity. she sighs.

"why not? we were friends before."

My eye widens. she accepted. Tamaki's going to kill me. I should go tell him. okay here we go.

"okay!"

i think i sound too happy. is that bad?

"Kayla but I have to tell a couple people that i can't make it today."

"No it's fine. we can do this another day. really."

why is she treating me like a stranger? we're friends. I KNOW that she's not very nice. she's being sarcastic. I couldn't take it much more.

"Kayla, please don't treat me like you don't know me. i know you and this isn't you.

"Thanks. i guess you remember...haven~" she sang playfully.

I remember.

"don't call me haven!"

"whatever~"

She's back. i guess i'm happy. how am i to explain to the host club?

**-Brandon **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Ouran HSHC all rights go to ****Bisco Hatori. LET THE SOCIALLY AWKWARD GAMES BEGIN! Hi I'm back! Of course. not literally. I grammarize Brandon's writing. so. I SEE EVERYTHING. have fun reading! ****ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ - Mr. Koala bid you well. -Hannah**✿

✿**Kayla's P.O.V.**✿

He walks me to an...Music Room? Why? He..has...choir? No. Have you heard him sing? He sings BEAUTIFUL. wait. that was Kaoru. Hika. sings. horrible. he opens the door and rose petals fly out!? what?! why!? after the gleaming light passed i see a group of boys. six to be exact. no five. it's that girl again. i put my arms over Hika's shoulders, and whisper.

"Heyyy...you can't tell me now right? It's a girl right?"

"Yes Kayla, it is a girl and you are psychic.

"Yeshhh! you can't trick the amazing Kayla!" i whispered while hanging on his shoulders.

He laughed at this. His smile. unique. way different than Kaoru's.

"Hello there beautiful lady. Welcome to the host club!" said an unknown voice.

I looked to where the voice is coming from. I see a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Ewww..." i whispered.

"Don't be bothered." Hika whispers back.

"Come on Hika," said a little boy hugging a bunny, "The club is about to start."

"What club?" I ask confused.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Are you Hika-chan's girlfriend?" asked the little boy with the rabbit.

"Uhhh-" I hid behind Hika. As people know, i'm shy. i dont like to talk to overly excited people. but if i know them well enough, that's an exception.

"I'm Honey! I'm a third year! You want to hug Usa-chan?"

This kid is a third year. wow. no comment.

"Hikaru. Who's this girl?" asks a guy with black hair and glasses.

"A friend. Just a friend." he rushes.

"Why hello, I'm Tamaki, the club king. Please introduce yourself."

"Why boss, the reason she's here with me is."

"She's your girlfriend?" asks Honey.

"No." I say.

They look at me. Why are they looking at me? I just said "no." maybe it's that i didn't talk yet. But you know. I'm human. so i talk. i'm shy. so i don't talk in front of you. stupid. this is human logic.

"Okay," says Hika, "The reason I'm here is i'm not coming today."

Everyone looked at him. except me of course. *mental hairflip*

"B-but you can't do that." stutters Kaoru "Haruhi, you can always change his mind, tell him to stay."

"Haven. don't take orders from that girl." I say

"Yes ma'am." Hikaru says calmly. "and hey, no Haven."

"No ma'am." I say jokingly.

"Haruhi's not a girl." says Honey.

I kneel down and pat his head.

"Yes she is."

"How do you prove it."

"Like this."

I then whispered into Hika's ear and went back to talking.

"You can easily prove it by doing...Hika, give." I held out my hand and he placed a student ID on it. "Thanks." And i point to the girl on it. "Haruhi Fujioka, Gender:F"

"Huh? Where'd my ID go?" asks Haruhi.

"And, here." I give the ID to Hika and he put it back, "Also, we're leaving." and we walk out.

"That rings a bell!" shouts Hika. "Good morning Kae."

No. He couldn't. He shouldn't. no. no. no. no. he shouldn't remember. this is bad. now EVERYONE's gonna be like. Kae this, and Kae that. I guess there's no end to childhood. I remember the days where my family, the Hitachiin's, and the Nanase's (a friend of our families) go camping. Me and Hikaru get along best. We would go fishing, and he would push me in. so i faked tears, he would reach out to get me out. and i would grasp his hand and pull him into the water. and we breaked out in tears. On a totally unrelated topic, people would call me and Hikaru "The Mischievous" because we had the exact same personalities. he would follow me around, i would follow him around. it's so funny, we're not very kind-hearted like Kaoru. truth be told. he hates Kaoru. People who know them always compare them against each other. like "Hikaru should be more kind, like Kaoru." Kaoru beamed. Hikaru...well..you know.

"So...where are we going?" i ask

"I don't know."

"Are you kidding?"

"No." he stifled a laugh. and then he said, "Thanks for coming back." and kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't wait I said. And we walked to my hous-mansion (cause they all live in one) together.

**STOP! i'm sowwy. If i keep on going...Well it's going to be so long. really long. but i'm excited so ill update soon? not really i'm out of ideas. ill work on the other one. Have a nice day. -Hannah**✿


End file.
